TCG Onyxia's Lair
The first World of Warcraft Raid Deck, named Onyxia's Lair. Set Details Card Totals Total Cards: 100 * 33 Treasure Cards (10 Random in 1 Raid Deck) * 33 Onyxia Ability cards (2 copies in 1 basic Raid Deck) * 30 Event Cards * 1 Whelp token card (20 Copies in 1 Raid Deck) * 3 different Onyxia Oversize Hero Cards Numbering * Ability Cards are numbered alphabetically * Event Cards are numbered alphabetically * Whelp Token Card has 1/1 * Treasure Cards follow the Heroes of Azeroth Numbering ** Exception: Abilities are not numbered alphabetically by Class, but by the name. * 3 Onyxia Cards are numbered by Stage Card List Treasure Pack Cards Number Name Type Quote 01 Arcane Revelation Ability 02 Coordinated Attack Ability "Here's da plan. You sneak up on it, den I toss dis axe at its head!" 03 Cull the Weak Ability 04 Natural Alignment Ability 05 Shelter the Flock Ability "May the Light keep and protect you." 06 Spread the Word Ability 07 Sunfire Ability Those unworthy of the Earth Mother's grace are burned by her touch. 08 Thorn in the Side Ability 09 Tricks of the Trade Ability 10 Bloodfang Hood Armor 11 Dragonstalker's Helm Armor 12 Halo of Transcendence Armor 13 Helm of Wrath Armor 14 Helmet of Ten Storms Armor 15 Judgment Crown Armor 16 Nemesis Skullcap Armor 17 Netherwind Crown Armor 18 Sapphiron Drape Armor Sapphiron's legacy imbues the cloak with the promise of magic. 19 Stormage Cover Armor 20 Ancient Cornerstone Grimoire Item Some tomes of ancient lore are best left forgotten. 21 Dragonslayer's Signet Item 22 Eskhandar's Collar Item 23 Onyxia Blood Talisman Item 24 Onyxia Hide Backpack Item "We'd barely gotten through half her treasure trove before our packs were overflowing. That's when our tailor had an idea." 25 Onyxia Tooth Pendant Item 26 Ring of Binding Item 27 Shard of the Scale Item 28 Skibi's Pendant Item 29 Deathbringer Weapon 30 Lord Alexander's Battle Axe Weapon 31 Mass of McGowan Weapon 32 Sword of Zeal Weapon 33 Vis'kag the Bloodletter Weapon Onyxia Ability Cards Number Name Type Quotes 01 Onyxia Hero 02 Onyxia Hero 03 Onyxia Hero 04 Another Lesson Ability "It seems you need another lesson, mortals." 05 Bellowing Roar Ability The lair itself shattered at the awful sound. 06 Brood of Onyxia Ability "Whelps! Many whelps! Now! Handle it!" 07 Burninate Ability "Suddenly the lair was aflame, everything burning like thatched-roof cottages." 08 Crush Ability "Puny mortals..." 09 Deep Breath Ability There was a sharp intake of breath from above, and then fire - nothing but fire all around. 10 Devour Ability 11 Draconic Might Ability "Excellent. You should all make a fine snack." 12 Draconic Rage Ability "You dare challenge the daughter of Deathwing?" 13 Dragon Hide Ability "Your flesh tears much more easily than mine. 14 Engulfing Flames Ability Those who survive the initial blast are far from safe. 15 Flame Breath Ability "It's when she stops talking that you have to worry" - Gorebelly 16 Foolish Mortals! Ability "You would sooner be a dragon snack than a dragonslayer." 17 Head Slam Ability 18 Home Lair Advantage Ability "Fools! You think you can defeat me in my very lair?" 19 How Fortuitous! Ability "How fortuitous! Usually I must leave my lair in order to feed." 20 Knock Away Ability As he flew, Igvand wondered whether it was bad that he was about to collide with the cavern wall or good that he would be beyond the reach of the dragon's fire. 21 Lava Cracks Ability Madness, terror, and falling rubble; flames burn and lava bubbles. 22 Learn Your Place, Mortal Ability 23 Meaningless Exertion Ability "This meaningless exertion bores me. I'll incinerate you all from above." 24 Roasted Flesh Ability 25 Shattering Scales Ability 26 Tail Swipe Ability Would-be dragonslayers quickly learn to avoid the tail. 27 Thrash Ability 28 Tooth and Claw Ability "Uh-oh," Ta'zo said, "I tink we made her mad." 29 Tossed into the Hatchery Ability 30 Trample Ability 31 The Whelp Pits Ability "Come, mortals, feed my babies." 32 Wing Buffet Ability Despite his strength, Gorebelly could not rise against the windstorm that pinned him to the cavern floor. 33 Wrath of Onyxia Ability In truth, dragons do not seek out gold for their lairs. They simply horde what treasures remain from those they destroy. Event Cards Number Name Type 01 Battle Plan Event 02 Blunder into the Eggs Event 03 Break in the Action Event 04 Broken Ranks Event 05 Burn to a Crisp Event 06 Charred Bones Event 07 Chink in Her Armor Event 08 Claw, Claw, Bite Event 09 Down the Gullet Event 10 Dragonslayers Event 11 Feeding Time Event 12 Fickle Fate Event 13 Fuel for the Fire Event 14 Growling Rage Event 15 He Who Hesitates… Event 16 Hidden Reserves Event 17 The High Cost of Dragonslaying Event 18 Imposing Presence Event 19 Lead from the Front Event 20 Lesser of Two Evils Event 21 Play With Your Food Event 22 Quicken the Pace Event 23 Reign of Fire Event 24 Sacrificial Meal Event 25 Searing Flames Event 26 Second Wind Event 27 Seize the Moment Event 28 Smoke and Ash Event 29 Take Cover Event 30 Wing Storm Event Whelp Token Card Onyxia (TCG) Onyxia Oversize Cards Onyxia (TCG) Notes The Onyxia Lair Raid Deck is the first Deck ever in many TCGs that actually allows for a 1 Vs 3-5 Multiplay. The deck is specifically designed to be able to handle these kinds of numbers. To stay in touch with the Warcraft Lore, only decks from the same faction are allowed to team up against Onyxia. Equipment from the Treasure Pack Card are actually loots from Onyxia ingame. This means that also the Tier 2 Headpieces were introduced in this set. The Ability Cards in the Treasure packs are designed for Multiplay. Their effects usually involve friendly players. External links ;Old * UDE: Onyxia's Lair Raid Deck Press Release